


wilson's list of increasingly stupid places to take a nap in

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, General Survival Stuff, Trees, Wilson sleeps in stupid places, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: they'll probably make a game out of it at some point.





	1. one time wilson thought it was a good idea to sleep in a tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trees aren't that comfy.

The odd rustling from the tree should have tipped her off.

Then Wilson and a smattering of leaves, twigs, and what could be counted as an egg unceremoniously fell out of it just as she gave it a couple of whacks with the axe.

Winona just stared at him in a mild amount of shock as he sat up, rubbed at his head and looked at her. A bit nonplussed, but otherwise unharmed.

"How the hell were you even able to get to sleep in there?!"

"Was outside of camp an' it's quiet."

"You ain't been doing all-nighters again, have you?"

"No."

She knew his tell for lying by now. "How many nights in a row?"

"...I couldn' sleep all that well last night. Don't tell Wickerbottom, please?"

"Y'could just ask her to read one of her books…"

"'s only a short nap."

"A short nap doesn't equal normal sleep. Geddover here, you've got leaves in your hair."

"Geddoffffff--! I do not have leaves in my hair-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i came up with the idea of wilson sleeping in stupid places in The Survivors discord. apparently it was supposed to get increasingly stupid, hence the multiple chapters.
> 
> a friend of mine is writing a much more detailed fic about this, it'll probably be much lengthier than this.


	2. chester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't store anything remotely sentient inside chester.

"I've a hypothesis that Chester will be very comfy to sleep in and that camp is too loud."

"Mister Wilson, we don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm very tired. And for science, Webber."

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing ssscience when you're tired?"

"I get more marginally decent ideas when I'm tired."

"Um, okay. I'll go get the pen and paper-"

"No need for that. Just gimme a moment."

Wilson gingerly propped open the walking chest's mouth and proceeded to vault inside.

After a moment, there was some struggling, then yelling, causing Webber to jump and rush to Chester to get the little guy's mouth open.

He quickly scrambled to get out of the gaping maw, landing on the ground with a small thump.

"...Are you okay?"

"Never again. I am not going to be sleeping tonight."

"Didn't you just say you were tired?"

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry shitscram. here's more stupidity.


	3. that's not my tent!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops, wrong tent.

Wilson woke up to… someone saying something.

It sounded like Wolfgang. Vaguely.

He blearily opened his eyes and squinted to see who was just in front of him.

Yeah, that definitely looked like Wolfgang.

Wait, Wolfgang?

He shook his head, then squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to try and clear his vision.

The guy was still there when he opened them.

Should he try talking at this point in time? It was certainly worth a shot, but he couldn't entirely guarantee that it wouldn't be utter gibberish.

"What're you doin' in tent?"

"Tiny science man in Wolfgang's tent. Not sure what Wolfgang should do, so…" There was a gesture from the strongman, evidently confused.

It took him a moment.

"Ah-- My- my apologies, I thought this-- oh dear- oh dear lord."

There was a prickly feeling in his cheeks-- he was pretty certain that he was blushing by now. How embarrassing.

"Haha, Wolfgang's tent is comfy, yes?"

That certainly wasn't expected. There's an almost-fearful look given to the strongman, who seems… so happy in comparison.

"Does science friend want hug?"

Wolfgang tended to pick people up when he hugged them, which tended to set off his fight or flight instinct when he wasn't given a heads up.. Though, the big guy was pretty careful with how he hugged others -- which was much appreciated.

"Er… yes?"

Then he was scooped up into a hug and left hanging a little.

"Wolfgang give best hugs, am sure."

Gingerly, Wilson raised his arms to hug the big guy back.

(The added pressure on his back was quite nice.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally going to write wilson and woodie interacting. wilson would've been knocked out by a gestalt, but i scrapped it in favour of something fluffier.


End file.
